


Demon Wolf (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Ennis is tired of waiting....
Series: Banners and Icons [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Demon Wolf (Art)

I figured this little fic would give an insight into Deucalion's mind-set - and hey, look, what a shocker, a mini banner!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Wd4CjWN)

* * *


End file.
